Quand Hibari fête Pâque
by Yuto Aoki
Summary: Hibari n'aime pas pâque, Hibari n'aime pas la famille Vongola et Hibari est incontrôlable! Heureusement pour Tsuna, son gardien de la brume qui a la main sur cœur accepte de l'aider Petit OS rapide et légèrement OCC selon moi avec tentative d'humour


Ohayo ! Voici un petit OS pour la fête de pâque avec un couple plus que singulier^^

Cet OS et le prix promis à Nympha-san avec le couple demandé^^

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

* * *

-Dame-Tsuna ! Dit Reborn avec autorité, attirant le regard apeuré de l'adolescent sur lui.

Tsuna avait l'habitude que Reborn l'appelle ainsi, ceux à quoi il ne s'habituerait jamais, c'était les idées qu'avait Reborn quand il utilisait ce ton. A cet instant, Tsuna se sentait en danger, et pas qu'un peu. Pourtant la journée avait plutôt bien commencé et maintenant, il était simplement assit sur son lit, ne demandant que du calme et de la sécurité pour lire son livre de math qui était déjà suffisamment dure à comprendre comme ça.

-Oui Reborn ? Demanda t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

-Tu es mon élève, et entant que tel, tu me représente ! Je ne peux donc pas tolérer le manque d'autorité que tu as sur tes gardiens ! Pour Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo et Gokudera ça passe encore, je peux aussi fermer les yeux sur Mukuro, puisque la plus part du temps, il est remplacé par Chrome.

Tsuna soupira discrètement de soulagement. Au moins il n'aurait pas à devoir faire obéir Mukuro ...c'était déjà ça de gagner, rien ne pourrait être pire selon lui.

-En revanche ! Dit Reborn, faisant monté la tension de Tsuna à des soumets affolant. Je ne peux pas laisser passer le manque d'autorité que tu as sur Hibari ! Trouve un moyen de le soumettre ou au moins de le calmer !

-Hiiii ! Reborn ! Ça va pas ?! Il est impossible de calmer Hibari ! Et encore moins de moins de le soumettre !

-Trouve un moyen, Dame-Tsuna ! Tu es le boss, le gardien du ciel, le decimo, le descendant du fondateur des Vongola et par dessus tout, tu es mon élève ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre Colonello se ficher de moi en disant que je suis un mauvais tuteur !

Alors c'était pour ça ? En faite, Reborn ne voulait surtout pas que Tsuna le face passé pour un incompétent. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas avalé sa dernière rencontre avec Colonello. Si il ce souvenait bien, l'arcobaleno de la pluie était venu dans le but de voir son père pour lui faire un rapport sur une mission banal qu'il avait fait en duo avec Basil et il était tombé sur Hibari qui avait détruit la moitié de la maison, facile, alors qu'il pourchassait Mukuro qui était allait se réfugier chez Tsuna. Le pauvre Boss avait bien sur tenté de les calmer mais sans le moindre résultat, et bien sur, le militaire miniature ne c'était pas gêné pour faire remarquer à Reborn que son élève était nul et que c'était parce qu'il était un mauvais professeur. Et depuis, Reborn c'était mit en tête de faire en sorte que Tsuna canalise son gardien.

-Arête de plaindre, Dame-Tsuna ! Et trouve un moyen pour qu'il se calme ! N'importe lequel !

-Mais Reborn ! Je n-

-Kufufufu~ raisonna une voix dans son dos. Si tu le désire, Sawada Tsunayoshi, je peux m'en occuper pour toi~

-M-Mukuro ?! Cria le châtain avec effroi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Reborn.

-Je suis venu vous proposer un marché~ Je sais comment faire en sorte que Hibari file droit et même si accorde plus d'intérêt aux gardiens !

-héé ?! Comment ?! Cria Tsuna abasourdit.

-Ce qu'il lui faut c'est une carotte !

-Hein ? Demanda Tsuna sans comprendre. Une carotte ? Pourquoi faire ? En quoi ça va nous aider ?

-Dame-Tsuna ! Il veut dire un sucre, un os, une récompense, quelque chose qui ferais que Hibari aurait un intérêt à t'obéir, il faut que tu lui procure une chose qu'il ne peux pas obtenir sans ton accord.

-Hééé ?! Mais Hibari obtient TOUT ce qu'il veut !

-Kufufu~ ne pense pas ça, petit boss, je connais une chose qu'il ne pourra pas avoir par la force.

-De quoi s'agit il ?! Cria Tsuna, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Kufufufu, si je te le dit, ça perd tout son intérêt pour moi, je m'occuperais d'Hibari mais en échange...

Mukuro attrapa le menton de Tsuna entre ses doigt ganté et lécha lentement ses lèvres rose et généreuse.

-Je veux possédé ton corps pendant au moins une semaine~

-Hiiii ?! Je ne sais pas dans quel sens tu prend cette phrase, mais c'est non pour les deux !

-Affaire conclu ! Dit Reborn en levant le pouce. Je te laisse carte blanche Mukuro, si tu réussit je t'offre Tsuna sur un lit en or !

-HIIIII ! Reborn !

-Kufufufu, laissez moi faire~

~°0O0°~

Hibari haïssait les jours férié. Il haïssait le chocolat. Les haïssait les œuf. Il haïssait les jeux. Il haïssait les enfants. Et pour toute ces raison, Hibari haïssait Pâque ! Mais ce qu'il haïssait encore plus, c'était cet herbivore de directeur qui avait accepté de céder SON lycéen à une horde de gamin couvert de morve, qui crient, qui rient, qui pleurent et qui sont donc trop bruyant pour ses oreilles. Même perché sur son toit, il ne pouvait fuir les horribles braillement des herbivores cour sur patte. Mais aussi cruel et froid soit il, il n'allait quand même pas mordre à mort de enfant de 4 ans ? Il avait une dignité ! Et de doute façon, de si petit herbivore se seraient pas amusant à mordre. La journée promettait d'être longue ! Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête en baillant avant de voir la seule choses VIVANTE qui avait un minimum d'importance à ses yeux, Hibird, qui volait tranquillement vers lui en chantant l'hymne de son école.

-Hibari ! Hibari ! Cria t-il en se posant sur l'épaule de son maître.

Le brun daigna tourner les yeux vers lui et remarqua un bout de papier attaché à sa patte. Il s'en saisit avec précaution, son instinct de carnivore lui disant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui était écrit, et commença à lire le message...en effet...il n'avait pas aimé

_Kufufufu_

_Ohayo, petite alouette~_

Deux lignes..deux lignes qui suffirent à Hibari pour qu'il se lève armé de ses tonfa. Il allait le trouver...il allait trouver cette ananas herbivores maintenant ! Et il allait le mordre à mort, même si pour ça il devait fouiller toute la ville, non, tout le Japon !

-Hibari ! Hibari ! Disait le petit oiseaux en remuant devant lui à petit coup d'aile.

Le brun hésita et décida de suivre les conseille de son animal (si c'était bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire...) et lut la suite.

_Avant toute chose, sache que je retiens ton insigne de préfet en otage._

_Si tu veux le récupérer, il va falloir jouer à un petit jeu~_

_Et avant que tu ne commence à me chercher, sache que je te vois et que si tu ne respect pas les règles, je le brûle !_

Hibari pâlit soudainement et regarda son bras gauche. Le bandage rouge parti en fumé et le gardien du nuage compris qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion...cet ananas...dès qu'il aurait récupéré son bien, il mourrait...il le jurait ! Le petit papier se déplia un peu plus, dévoilant la suite du message.

_Tu me tueras plus tard !_

_Je suis ravis que tu acceptes mon « invitation » à jouer !_

_Les règles sont très simple, tu va devoir suivre cinq petits indices dissimulé dans des œufs en chocolat qui te mènerons directement à ton cadeau!~_

_Kufufufu, bonne chance~_

Hibari eu un petit sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'humain fruité. Encore une fois,le papier se déplia révélant le premier indice que le mènerais à son brassard et, dans un future proche, à l'ananas.

_« je bloque l'adversité menaçant la famille par mon corps »_

Cette fois, Hibari le jugerait sur son honneur, son lycéen, sa ville et ses tonfa, Mukuro Rokudo, Illusionniste et gardien de la brume mourrait dans d'atroce souffrance et dans une agonis lente et douloureuse avant le couché du soleil. Que signifier cette phrase ?! C'était un authentique charabia, ça ne voulais RIEN dire ! Heureusement, Mukuro avait eu la délicatesse d'éclairer le nuage par un petit mot de fin qui enclencha un dé-clique à Hibari :

_Petit indice : EXTRÊME !_

Bon ok...il parlait de Ryohei...ça devais donc vouloir dire que c'était cette herbivores hurleur qui était en possession du premier œuf. Il n'était sans doute pas dans son lycée, alors le carnivore sorti dans la rue à la cherche du gardien du soleil. Hibari, tout en marchant dans les rues desserte, jeta un œil à sa montre : 13h25. Que faisait le capitaine du club de boxe à cette heure ci ?

-ETRÊÊÊÊÊÊME ! Entendit il soudainement.

Finalement, il ne serais pas très dure de le trouver...Il leva les yeux et vit sa proix passer à une vitesse non humain devant ses œils, semblant faire son footing. Bon...il l'avais trouver, maintenant, il fallait l'attraper...Le brun se mit donc à courir derrière le sportif qui remarqua rapidement la présence du préfet.

-Hibari ?! Tu veux faire ton footing avec moi ?! EXTRÊME ! Hulra t-il en accélérant encore.

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

Quel genre d'idiot pouvait croire qu'un homme réputé pour mordre à mort tout ce qui bouge et qui vous courrez après, armé et avec un regard de tueur en série était entrain de faire un footing avec vous ?...personne...personne à par lui visiblement. Mais qu'importe, si il fallait le faire pour reprendre possession de son blason, il le ferait. Le boxeur accéléra encore d'avantage, faisant légèrement craquer les nerfs du brun. Tant pis pour la course, ça le fatigué déjà ! Il lança une de ses armes métallique qui frappa violemment le crâne vide, selon lui, du coureur. Celui ci tomba au sol,, n'explosant la tête sur le béton solide, laissant ainsi à Hibari le temps de le fouiller. Il trouva dans sa poche, un petit œuf en chocolat enrobé de papier doré sur lequel était écrit « Mange moi~ ». Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe alors qu'il brouiller la sucrerie dans ses mains pour prendre le message à l'intérieure.

_« j'enlève et supprime ce qui s'est passé sur le champ de bataille. »_

Encore une phrase sans queue ni tête...il déplia rapidement le mot pour avoir droit à l'indice qui l'éclairerait sur l'identité de sa prochaine cibles.

_Petit indice : Ma ma~ du calme tout le monde._

Le seul herbivores qui disait ses mots à longueur de journée, ayant pour effet de l'énervé plus qu'autre chose, c'était le gardien de la pluie. Il y avait trois possibilité pour lui. Soit il était au restaurant de son paternel, soit il était dans la maison de Sawada Tsunayoshi, ou bien, il était entrain de s'exercer au base-balle dans la cour du lycée. Trois choix de lieu différent, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il devait les réduire 1. Le lycée était déjà hors liste puisque qu'il venait de le quitter, la maison de l'herbivore était à écarté également puisque le bébé l'avait emmené en entraînement depuis le début de la semaine, lui ayant demandé lui même de ne pas prendre compte des absences de Tsuna, ce qu'il avait cédé pour un combat.

Donc, le base-balleur était chez lui. D'un pas décidé, Hibari pris la direction du restaurant de Yamamoto alors que Ryohei venait de reprendre ses esprits et de hurler que Hibari était trop « EXTRÊME » et qu'il le voulait dans son club. En arrivant devant l'insigne, le préfet remarqua la présence d'un panneau indiquant un concoure spécial pour le jour de pâque. Encore une fois, Hibari Haïssait pâque. Il entra dans l'échoppe et remarqua la présence d'un grand nombre de client assit, ayant à leur coté, une assiette de sushi bien garnie et qui regardait le patron d'un air sérieux.

-Hibari-san ! Cria Takeshi en voyant le brun entrer. Tu viens pour le concoure spécial pâque ?

-Non ! Je cherche un œuf en chocolat !

L'épéiste resta interdit quelque minutes...est ce bien Hibari qui venait de dire ça ?

-Il y en a un ici ? Reprit il d'une voix polaire.

-heu..oui, mais c'est une parti du prix du concoure, le gagnant reçoit un bon pour des repas gratuit pendant un mois, plus, ce repas offert et le petit œuf que ma amené Chrome se matin. Répondit il en montrant le petit objet de chocolat emballé soigneusement dans un papier bleu ciel.

-Donne le moi ou je te mord à mort !

-Haha ! D'abord il faut finir l'assiette de sushi !

Manger des sushis ? Il était vraiment obliger de passer par la ? Takeshi le fit s'asseoir alors qu'il marmonné qu'il allait bientôt s'offrir un pendentif en os de Mukuro. Il regarda pensif le plateau remplie de sushi en tout genre. Le dépare fut donner, et il attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la nourriture dans la bouche. Il l'avala et du admettre que le plat était délicieux. Finalement, il pouvait prendre quelque minutes à manger. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se presse pour gagner. Il posa ses baguette et foudroya d'un regard assassin ses concurrents, une aura noir et dangereuse semblant émaner de son corps. Hibari n'eu même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche que ses adversaire cesse tout mouvement. Et ainsi, il profita pleinement de son repas, le temps semblant s'être arrêter dans la boutique. Au bout d'une demie heur, Hibari avait fini son assiette. Il s'essuya soigneusement la bouche et se leva pour se planter de Yamamoto qui éclata de rire.

-Hahaha ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un gagner de cette manière ! C'est bon le vieux ?

-Heu...Rien dans le règlement n'interdit de faire comme ça...Dit le père de Takeshi d'un air songeur avant de rire à son tour. Tu as des amis très spéciaux ! Vous avez gagné jeune homme !

Hibari récupéra enfin son œuf, ainsi que le petit papier lui donnant autorisation d'avoir un moi de nourriture gratuite. Il détruit l'œuf sans la moindre pitié et pu enfin avoir accès au message qu'il enfermé.

_« je fais office de bouclier absorbant les dommages envers la famille en les détruisant »_

Un bouclier ? Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un comme ça chez les Vongola ? Peu importe, cette personne lui donnerais bientôt son troisième œuf. Il ouvrit un peu plus le message pour lire l'indice.

_Petit indice : Je dois résister_

..hein...Hein !...HEIN ?! C'était quoi cette indice ?! Il était vraiment censé trouver quelqu'un comme ça ?! Bien que cette phrase lui évoque quelque chose, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur la personne qui la disait...il était plutôt mal...il commença à marcher dans les rues en réfléchissant à cette fameuse phrase...Jusqu'à ce qu'un OVNI (objet, volant non identifier) s'écrasa à ses pieds . Quand la fumé disparut il se retrouva face à ce qui semblait être une touffe de cheveux noir dans lequel brillait un petit œuf vert claire. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de s'en saisir, la « chose » se redressa en pleurant.

-Je..dois...résister...Ouaaah !

-Cesse de pleuré ou je vais te mordre à mort !

Face au regard menaçant du brun, le petit être vêtu de peau de vache fouilla dans ses cheveux et en sorti un bazooka violet dans lequel il sauta. Un suicide ? Si l'enfant aux cheveux noir était détruit, son œuf se serais aussi et son précieux indice serais détruit aussi et il ne reverrais plus son insigne. Sans réfléchir, il entra son bras dans la l'arme pour récupéré l'enfant quand celui ci tira sur une ficelle qui déclencha l'arme. Hibari vit une lumière violente l'aveugler et fut forcé de clore les paupière. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Gokudera. Que faisait il ici celui la ? Et, n'était il pas plus grand ?

-Ky..Kyoya enfant ?! Cria Gokudera de surprise.

-Qui t'a autorisé à m'appeler comme ça ?! Herbivores ! S'énerva Hibari en s'armant de ses tonfa avant de prendre conscience de la fin de la phrase. Enfant ?

Il détailla plus attentivement le gardien devant lui et trouva qu'il ressemblait à un adulte...non, il était un adulte. Il afficha une mine surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passer mais cette situation lui rappelait étrangement la période ou il c'était retrouvé bloqué dans le future. Le smoking-bomb se mit à rougir vivement sans la moindre explication et quitta la pièce en pas de course sans qu'Hibari est eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et une fois retentit dans la pièce.

-Hibari ! Combien de fois que vais devoir te dire que « ils sont tous mort, la mission est fini » ça ne suffis pas comme rapport ?!

Hibari se tourna vers le concerné et reconnu les yeux chocolat de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Celui était devenu nettement plus grand que lui, et son regard ne ressemblait plus à celui d'un chien battu. Le vongola s'arrêta soudainement en voyant son gardien si petit et posa une main sur le haut de son crâne avant de la monté au niveau se son front et de la rabaissé encore une fois sur la tête d'Hibari.

-heu...Hibari ?...depuis quand es tu si pe-Hééé ! Mais tu es Hibari enfant ?! Réalisa Tsuna.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant ! S'énerva légèrement Hibari.

-Dans cette époque, si, mais plus important, qu'est ce que tu fais la ! Je ne savait pas que tu avais était touché par le bazooka des 10 ans !

-Kufufufu, moi si~ Dit joyeusement une voix qu'Hibari ne connaissant que trop bien.

Il se tourna et reconnu le gardien de la brume. Tsuna rougit doucement en voyant Mukuro.

-Toi ! Comment peut être encore en vie ?! Ne t'ai pas tuer à la fin de la journée ?

-Kufufufu, non, mais tu avais une très bonne raison.

-Laquelle ! S'énerva Kyoya.

-Ça c'est un secret~

-Dans ce cas je vais m'en charger tout de suite.

-Ça serais avec joie que je t'humilierais en te battant avec deux de mes doigt seulement mais dit moi, tu n'as pas un œuf à attraper ? Demanda Mukuro en désignant la porte de la salle grande ouvert, signifiant que le petit garçon a la coupe afro c'était enfuit.

-Je te mordait à mort dans mon époque ! Grogna le brun en partant à la recherche de sa cible.

Il la trouva entrain de jouer avec une jeune fille au cheveux brun et tressé qui rougit en reconnaissant le préfet. Un signe bizarre apparu sur son front mais il n'y fit pas attention, attrapant le petit veau que la jeune femme venait de serrer avec force dans ses bras. Il pris l'œuf dans ses cheveux et encore une fois une lumière l'aveugla alors qu'il entendit la voix de Tsuna qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Hii ! I-pin à déclenché le compte à rebours ! Mukuro aide moi ! Mukuro ? Mukuro !

Et Hibari se retrouva dans dans la rue qu'il avait quitté. Il détruisit l'oeuf pour enfin avoir droit à la suite.

Tu t'es bien amusé dans le future ? Kufufu voici la suite :

«_ je suis celui qui colore et englobe tout le reste »_

Encore une fois, ça ne voulais rien dire ! Il lu la suite :

_Petit indice : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII_

L'herbivore au cheveux anti-gravité. Bien ! Il savait ou il était lui ! Reborn l'avait emmené s'entraînait dans la montage qui borde les coté de Namimori. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouvé dans la foret mais maintenant qu'il y était, il fallait trouvé le lycéen.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII !

Bon, ça sera simple. Il suivit le hurlement jusque dans une petite clairière ou il vit le bébé jeter à Tsuna en œuf orange.

-Hé ! Reborn qu'est ce c'est ?! Demanda Tsuna.

-Tu dois le garder quoi qu'il arrive, vu !?

-Toi ! Je vais te mordre à mort ! Dit Hibari en s'approchant de Tsuna.

-Hiiii ! Hibari !

-Bat toi Dame-Tsuna !

-mais je-

-fais le avec ta dernière volonté !

Et Reborn tira un coup de feu dans le front de son élève. Celui ci tomba au sol et se redressa en déchirant tout ses vêtements, restant en caleçon rose à poids vert.

-REBORN !

Le bébé sourit satisfait.

-Je vais me débarrasser de cet œuf bizarre et dangereux que ma donné Reborn avec ma dernière Volonté ! Hurla il en jetant l'œuf dans le direction d'Hibari qui l'attrapa sans mal et fit simplement demi tour sous le regard menaçant de Reborn qui promettait mille souffrance à son stupide élève.

A peine eu t-il tourné le dos au duo, il entendis le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge et la voix paniqué de son « boss ».

-Non ! Reborn ! Attend ! Je l'ai pas fait expert Reborn ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le brun détruit enfin le dernier message :

_« Je suis sans cesse au cœur des attaques mais en se moment je suis au cœur de ton bureau »_

_Petit indice : juudaime !_

Un bug se fit dans la tête du brun. Il marcha à toute vitesse vers le lycée vide depuis longtemps de toute présence humain et arriva devant la porte de la salle de réception. Il hésita une demi seconde et ouvrit la porte à la volé. Sur son bureau, nu, couvert d'un fin coulis de chocolat et enroulé de ruban rouge était allonger Gokudera Hayato, visiblement évanouit. Son insigne de préfet était attaché entre ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Le petit captif bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir le visage de Hibari devant lui. Puis, il fut surpris de l'expression de celui ci, qui tanguait entre la surprise, la colère (suite à sa journée) et...le désire fou de possédé la personne face à lui...Hayato tenta de se redresser et pris conscience de son état. Il rougit vivement en se rendant compte qu'il était totalement nu et offert au fantasme du brun qui s'avançait dangereusement vers lui. Il gigotait dans tout les sens en poussant de petit cris pour alerter une quelconque personnes qui pourrait l'aider à sauvé ses fesses.

-Hmm !

Il se raidit et su tu dès la seconde ou la main froide d'Hibari se posa sur sa cuisse dénudé. Il leva lentement les yeux vers lui, le regard larmoyant de peur, les joues rouges de gêne, les lèvres roses, tendre et séparer par le précieux insigne attaché au tour de sa tête.

Le gardien du nuage se lécha doucement les lèvres et lécha lentement la joue de son prix, celui ci poussant un cris en rougissant encore d'avantage. Sa main glissa doucement sur ses tétons rose qu'il taquina sans pudeur faisant se tendre le jeune homme sous lui.

-Hmm ! Gémit il sous le regard appréciateur d'Hibari.

Le prédateur s'approcha de sa proie et alla murmuré d'une voix chaude à l'oreille du jeune homme :

-Je vais te mordre à mort~

~°0O0°~

la nuit fut très longue pour les deux gardiens et Hayato ne pu compter le nombre de fois qu'il vit le ciel en une nuit.

Au final, Mukuro eu droit à sa sucrerie et posséda le corps de son boss pendant une semaine et son cœur pour bien plus longtemps et Hibari du apprendre à se calmer pour avoir droit au corps de sa tempête.

Mais par dessus tout, Hibari se mit à adorer plus que tout au monde la fête de pâque~ Il tenta bien sur d'instaurer une lois obligeant les habitant de sa ville à fêter l'événement trois fois par mois mais du y renoncer suite au « argument » de son amant.

Mais qu'importe, pour c'est deux la, pâque, c'est tout les jour~

_fin_

* * *

Yuto : Hé voilà la fin de cet OS ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est pas très bien...peu être un peu court...

Gokudera : Il est largement assez long comme ça !

Yuto : Tu trouve ?

Mukuro : Je trouve ça bâclé !

Yuto : héé ? Bâclé vraiment ?

Yamamoto : hahaha ! Mais non c'est pas bâclé ! Il est juste en colère qu'on parle si peu de lui !

Byakuran : Heeein ? Tu en as de belle de te plaindre ! Moi on me vois pas du touuuuuut !

Tsuna : Hii ! Arrêtez de vous battre pour ça ! C'est idiot !

Yuto : Bon ben, Nympha-san , j'espère sincèrement que cela t'auras plus^^ ! Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez^^ ça ne vous enlève rien et moi, ça me donne temps !

Mukuro : Kufufu, très philosophique !

Yuto : La ferme !


End file.
